The T
by Kei Furi
Summary: Malam itu Naruto melihat pertigaan jalan saat hendak pulang kerumah. Yang ternyata adalah ulah usil sang malaikat maut cantik./"Tunggu, seingatku aku hanya berjalan lurus untuk pulang."/"Aku Lavender, Malaikat Maut."/Siapa yang tahu, bahwa Naruto jadi sedikit lebih baik setelah bertemu si Malaikat Maut kan?


**Disclaimer: Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RizukaIchibie's Fanfiction (One Shot)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The T**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Family**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) maybe, etc**

 **Naruto & Hinata**

 **Slight Family of Itachi, Sasuke, Hinata in Omake**

 **Created: March 26** **th** **2017**

 **Edited: April 1** **st** **2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading Minna!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu bulan hanya menampakkan setengah dirinya. Seakan berpihak pada sang iblis penggoda, awan gelap begitu tebalnya memenuhi langit. Terlalu dingin. Terlalu sepi. Namun tidak terlalu tenang karena suara berisik dari kepakan normal para burung gagak di ujung kota kecil tepatnya pada sebuah jalan sempit yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan dan lampu-lampu dipinggir jalan bercahaya redup nyaris ingin mati.

Pemuda itu mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu memilih jalan yang di sisi kanan dan kirinya ada dibangun dinding-dinding tua namun masih tampak kokoh. Menyeramkan? Tidak untuknya. Baginya hal itu justru ketenangan sendiri untuk dirinya.

Naruto Uzumaki. Usianya baru 17 tahun dan masih berstatus sebagai pelajar SMA. Namun ia telah memiliki tiga pekerjaan paruh waktu ditempat berbeda sejak dua bulan lalu. Jam pulangnya yang lebih malam dari siswa kebanyakan membuatnya harus memilih alternatif jalan tercepat untuk samapi kerumah. Jalan itu pun merupakan pilihan terbaiknya.

Di punggungnya ada sebuah tas sekolah. Sementara tangan kanannya membawa sebuah kaleng kopi, dengan senang hati membiarkan tangan kirinya menganggur. Sesekali ia menenggak minuman yang katanya dapat menghilangkan kantuk itu. Ia menguap lebar, lalu menimbang kalengnya dan menyadari bahwa kopi itu telah habis. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun si pemuda membuang kaleng kopinya ke sembarang tempat.

Tentu hal itu sudah biasa baginya. Setiap malam, di perjalanan pulang sehabis melakukan pekerjaan paruh waktunya di restoran ayam, ia selalu membeli sekaleng kopi. Lalu ketika kopi itu habis ia hanya akan membuangnya tanpa tahu kaleng itu tergeletak dimana.

Sayangnya malam itu ia merasa lebih lelah dari biasanya. Matanya terasa benar-benar berat, membuatnya sesekali terpejam karena rasa kantuknya yang luar biasa. Ada satu hal yang ia sesali, satu kaleng kopi mungkin memang tak cukup untuk malam ini. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia membeli dua atau bahkan tiga kopi sekaligus.

Sampai akhirnya ia berada di sebuah pertigaan jalan dimana kedua jalan didepannya saling berhadapan. Lampu yang bercahaya lebih terang dari yang lain itu nampak seperti penyekat antara dua jalan itu. Dengan rasa kantuk yang masih berusaha ia lawan, pemuda itu pun berbelok ke jalan disebelah kanannya. Terus berjalan, sampai ia menyadari satu hal yang aneh.

 _"Tunggu, seingatku aku hanya akan berjalan lurus untuk pulang. Tidak ada pertigaan jalan."_

Naruto pun berhenti. Ia menoleh dan mendapati suasana yang begitu asing dimatanya. Jelas bukan pepohonan yang menghiasi pinggir jalan. Melainkan dinding panjang yang menjadi pembatasnya. Naruto menggeleng, mencoba menyangkal keanehan hal yang terjadi padanya. Tersesat adalah satu-satunya alasan yang paling normal diantara alasan lain yang mengumpul diotaknya sebagai jawaban.

Lima detik kemudian itulah saat dimana ia ingin berbalik. Namun, sebelum ia melakukannya suara tawa seseorang yang ia yakin adalah perempuan tiba-tiba menyentuh gendang telinganya. Mencoba tak peduli, Naruto tetap berbalik dan berniat kembali. Hanya saja kesempatan emas itu gagal ketika dirinya dibuat terkejut dengan gadis yang muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya. Cantik, satu kata itu mewakili gadis bergaun hitam tanpa alas kaki dengan jubah hitam di belakang punggungnya.

"Selamat malam." Sambutnya hangat.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang suhu udara disekitar menjadi terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Aku Lavender, Malaikat Maut." Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

Tunggu, apa katanya? Naruto mengernyit bingung, tak mengerti. Dengan sedikit rasa penasaran, ia berani menatap wajah si gadis. Ya, gadis yang mengaku sebagai malaikat maut itu nampak menghela napas lelah.

"Apa perlu kuulangi? Aku Lavender, itu bukan namaku tapi kau boleh memanggilku begitu. Aku adalah Ma-la-i-kat Ma-ut." Ucapnya lagi, kini dengan sedikit penekanan pada dua kalimat terakhir. Lalu membuka jubahnya dan menunjukkan betapa besar dan lebar sayap hitam kebanggaannya. Pada saat itu pula angin berhembus dan Naruto baru menyadari betapa cantiknya gadis itu ketika surai indigo panjangnya itu dihembus nakalnya angin malam.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Yep, ia bisa memanggilnya Lavender. Gadis itu adalah malaikat maut. Mudah, itu artinya ia hanya akan mencabut nyawa kan? Sayap besar itu juga bisa membawanya terbang.

" _Apa?! Malaikat Maut?!"_

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Menjaga jarak dari sang penjemput maut yang memang terdengar mengerikan.

"Baiklah, karena aku bertemu denganmu, apa itu artinya aku telah mati?" Tanya Naruto. Sebagian hatinya menolak untuk percaya namun sebagian lagi merasa hal ini terasa tak masuk akal juga masuk akal disaat yang bersamaan. Lalu ia yang mengaku sebagai Lavender nampak menggeleng memberi jawaban, kemudian dengan tenang ia maju selangkah. Pemuda itu merasa waktu berjalan lebih lambat ketika malaikat itu melangkah.

"Bayanganmu masih ada. Kau masih hidup." Jawabnya, tak lupa dengan seulas senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Naruto bersumpah, gadis itu memang sangat cocok menjadi malaikat. Tapi tentu bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa. Demi apapun, ia tengah menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari karena ketakutan. Naruto hanya berusaha menjaga imagenya.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau hanya salah jalan. Kau tahu kan kalau kau harusnya tetap lurus saja. Kau tak akan menemukan rumahmu didaerah ini." Ia menjawab.

Pemuda itu mendecak kesal. Memandang sang malaikat dengan tatapan meremehkan. Berdoa saja kalau ia tak akan mati karena melakukan hal itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berjalan lurus kalau yang kulihat adalah pertigaan? Ah, aku mengerti. Jalan itu memang tiba-tiba saja berubah karena kau melakukannya kan?"

Kini giliran si malaikat maut yang menghela napas panjang. Seakan lelah menanggapi pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kau pasti melakukan kesalahan besar sampai membuatmu tersesat sampai sini. Haah.. Mengerikan sekali." Kata Lavender.

Kedua alis sang pemuda yang merupakan satu-satunya manusia dijalan itu tampak mengernyit bingung. Sesekali ia melirik kesembarang arah hanya untuk mengingat hal bernama kesalahan besar. Yang benar saja, ia hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa.

"Kau melupakannya?" Lavender memandang penuh selidik. Sorot tajam itu seakan menyelisik setiap titik wajah sang pemuda.

"Ah benar, kau memang melupakannya." Gadis itu tertawa ringan.

Naruto menaikkan kedua bahunya tak acuh. Ia pun berjalan melewati sang malaikat maut. Hendak pergi dan secepat mungkin kembali ke rumah. Namun, sebuah tangan halus sekaligus dingin menahannya. Naruto mendengus kesal, ia telah gagal pergi dari jalan bodoh ini untuk kedua kali.

"Kaleng kopi." Dua kata itu keluar dari mulut sang malaikat maut yang masih betah menggenggam tangannya. Makhluk menyeramkan yang sialnya begitu cantik. Naruto mendadak mengingatnya. Kesalahan besar itu ialah membuang kaleng kopi kosongnya kesembarang tempat. Kebiasaan yang telah cukup lama melekat padanya. Membuatnya merasa bahwa hal itu hanyalah kesalahan kecil saja.

Lavender sudah berada dihadapannya dalam sepersekian detik. Ekspresinya berubah senang. Ada seukir senyuman mengejek yang masih tampak cantik. Hingga terdengar suara kikikan yang membuat ngilu telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Ya, mungkin itu terlihat seperti sebuah kesalahan kecil. Tapi bagaimana jika kesalahan itu berujung pada kematian seseorang yang tak berdosa? Kau membuat mereka mendahului takdir yang seharusnya." Jelas Lavender.

"Apa maksudmu? Ku rasa hampir semua orang pernah melakukannya." Naruto membela diri.

"Kau tak percaya? Kalau begitu lihatlah ini." Kata Lavender tegas. Menatap tajam tepat pada kedua mata bermanik biru dihadapannya. Membuat sepasang _sapphire_ itu terfokus pada satu titik. Matanya. _Amethyst_ sang malaikat maut.

Gambaran demi gambaran terlihat. Sebuah masa depan yang dimulai dari sebuah kaleng kopi kosong yang tergeletak dijalan. Seorang anak kecil berlari dan tak sengaja menendangnya. Angin juga sedikit demi sedikit menggesernya. Hujan mengguyurnya, membuatnya rusak juga karatan, membawanya pergi perlahan-lahan. Hingga kaleng itu masuk pada tempat yang tak seharusnya. Pada sebuah sungai yang masih jernih dan merupakan sumber air bagi kota kecil itu. Warna air sungai pun mulai berubah kecoklatan lalu menghitam sampai tak bisa lagi disebut sebagai air. Kematian menjemput satu-persatu manusia dikota itu. Hanya karena kaleng kopi yang setiap hari dibuangnya sembarangan telah menyebabkan kekacauan luar biasa.

"A-apa yang terjadi? I-tu tak mungkin kan?" Katanya tak percaya. Kali ini Naruto tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Kedua tangannya bergetar, degup jantungnya menggebu hebat, napasnya pun terasa sangat sesak dan menyakitkan.

"Ah, jadi kau meragukan hal yang telah kau lihat. Atau kau merasa bersalah?" Lavender menebak.

"A-aku apa yang harus aku lakukan? A-aku tak ingin itu terjadi." Jawabnya dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan penyesalan.

"Em, tidak ada. Kau hanya perlu diam kemudian mati perlahan karena rasa penyesalanmu. Astaga, kau memberiku ide bagus untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang dengan cara baru." Wajah cantik itu tertawa ringan.

"I-itu kejam. A-aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Naruto pun berlari, Lavender tak sedikitpun mencegahnya. Ia malah menyeringai kecil lalu terbang dengan sayap kebanggaannya. Ia menemukannya, Naruto tengah mencari-cari kaleng kopi yang dibuangnya. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menemukan semuanya dan membuangnya ketempat yang benar.

"Benar, seharusnya itu yang kau lakukan."

Dari atas sana, Lavender si malaikat maut masih mengamati. Ia menyeringai puas melihat pertunjukkan kecil itu. Perlahan senyum itu berubah menjadi kikikan kecil menyeramkan yang memperlihatkan kebahagiaannya sebagai malaikat maut.

"Manusia memang mudah sekali dikerjai. Ah, senangnya. Sayang sekali pemuda itu sangat tampan. Apa ku kerjai lagi ya lain waktu." Gumamnya, lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Setelah itu pertigaan jalan yang tadi sempat ada telah menghilang dan sepenuhnya menjadi satu jalan saja. Entah siapa yang akan menjadi korban sang malaikat maut selanjutnya setelah Naruto, pelajar SMA pekerja paruh waktu yang cukup beruntung karena memilih berbelok ke kanan. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia memilih belok kiri. Mungkin bukan malaikat maut yang ia temui. Melainkan sesuatu yang lain.

.

.

.

Omake

"Hinata, jadi kau sering pergi keluar saat malam untuk mengerjai manusia?" Itachi bertanya dengan raut wajah serius. Membuat gadis yang diajak bicara menunduk takut. Bagaimana tidak? Kakaknya yang juga merupakan malaikat maut itu nampak sangat marah padanya.

Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri menatap Itachi. Meski sesekali bola matanya bergerak ke kanan kiri sekedar untuk menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi itu.

"A-aku hanya s-sedikit b-bermain-main." Katanya takut-takut. Dalam hati ia mengutuk siapa saja yang memberitahu Itachi tentang kelakuan isengnya itu. Bukannya menjalankan tugas, malah bermain-main. Tentu saja kakaknya yang super duper taat aturan itu akan marah padanya.

"Hinata, kau.. Arrggh, kau bisa dihukum karena menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk hal yang tidak penting." Desis Itachi.

Hinata merengut kesal.

"I-itu tidak sepenuhnya tak penting. Para manusia itu menjadi lebih baik setelah bertemu denganku. M-mereka.."

"Cukup Hinata." Potong Itachi.

"Mulai hari ini sampai dua hari kedepan tugasmu ditiadakan, kau tak akan bisa pergi keluar untuk sementara waktu. Peraturan tetap peraturan. Kau juga sudah banyak melanggarnya."

"T-tapi _Nii_ - _san_.."

Belum selesai Hinata bicara. Itachi telah menghilang begitu saja. Ia pun berjalan mundur dan duduk di sofa berwarna pasta itu. Sebagian rambut indigonya menutupi wajahnya. Apa tak ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan membuat kakak tertuanya itu marah? Seandainya ada sepupunya Neji, mungkin ia akan sedikit mendapat belaan. Ah, tidak, mungkin malah lebih buruk karena Neji lebih cerewet dari ibunya.

"Hey Hinata!"

Gadis itu mendongak, ia mendecak kesal mendapati sosok yang memanggilnya adalah kakak keduanya. Sasuke.

"Itachi- _nii_ sudah pergi ya?" Tanyanya. Hinata mengangguk malas.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Aku tak sempat melihatnya memarahimu. Jadi, apa hukumanmu? Apa itu sangat menyenangkan sampai wajahmu berseri-seri _Imouto_ -ku?" Ejek Sasuke. Ia nampak terkekeh bahagia melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah karena marah.

" _Nii_ - _san_ _no_ _Baka!_ " Teriak Hinata. Tapi sedetik sebelumnya Sasuke telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Beberapa langkah di depannya berdiri Itachi dengan raut wajah yang masih sama seperti sebelum ia pergi.

Oh _Kami_ - _sama_ , ia pasti sudah salah paham.

"Hinata, kau tidak akan mendapat makan hari ini dan besok. Tidak ada cuci baju di laundry selama seminggu. Tidak ada tv, radio atau smartphone. Setelah tiga hari kau menerungi semuanya. Kau akan diberi tiga kali lipat tugas lebih banyak mengantar orang mati." Jelas Itachi, tak lupa dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya lalu menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan sang kakak.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa hukumannya menjadi lebih berat.

"Sasuke _no_ _Baka!_ "

Hinata menangis. Padahal Hinata ingin bertemu pemuda tampan bermanik _sapphire_ itu lagi.

The End

.

.

.

.

Rizuka's Note:

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca Fanfiction ringan ini. Sedikit cerita ya readers, cerita ini sebenernya adalah tugas liburan bahasa inggris waktu saya masih kelas 11, sekarang udah kelas 12 dong (gak ada yang nanya-_-). Hehehe, tadinya saya juga mau buat yang little romance. Tapi gak jadi, karena saya pikir saya belum pernah buat cerita yang ada pesan moralnya gini. Loh?! Xixixi.. saya mau buat yang sedikit beda aja. Peace^o^

Ok, apa ada yang suka buang sampah sembarangan kaya Naruto di cerita ini? Bukan cuma kaleng kopi loh yang bisa ngerusak sungai, tapi juga sampah yang lain. Save our earth guys!


End file.
